1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a tether clip preventing an A pillar from completely separating from a car body while forming a gap between the car body and the A pillar when an airbag is operated.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a tether clip according to the related art is provided with a first pre-assembling part 41 and a second pre-assembling part 51 for pre-fixing a pillar fixing clip 40 and a car body fixing clip 50 before an airbag is deployed, wherein the first pre-assembling part 41 is made of plastic and thus, has physical properties that change according to temperature and humidity of the outside environment, to thereby make it difficult to obtain high-level reliability. For example, the material of the first pre-assembling part 41 becomes soft at the time of high temperature, which weakens separation preventing force, but is solid at low temperature, which strengthens the separation preventing force, such that deviation of the separation preventing force negatively affects product reliability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.